This invention relates to improvements in kite-like flying devices, the improvements herein being particularly well suited to high performance devices of this type controlled by two strings, although certain features are adaptable to a wide variety of kite-like devices. Two string controllable kites are well known, recent examples thereof being disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,746,286 and 4,026,504.
In one respect, the invention pertains to a connector which joins the sticks which intersect at the nose of the device. Connectors for this purpose are known, one of which is an integral plastic member having three prongs which fit respectively into the hollow leading ends of the keel stick and wing sticks. Flexible tube connectors have also been proposed as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,785,870 which issued to Wilbur Green on Mar. 19, 1957. According to the present invention, the nose connector is uncomplicated, easily manufactured and highly resistant to the impact which occurs when the device collides with the ground or another object. This connector includes a longitudinal element telescopically fitting over the leading end of the keel stick, and laterally extending flexible tubular elements located generally rearwardly of the leading end of the longitudinal element. The lateral elements are connected to the leading ends of the wing sticks and are located rearwardly of the leading end of the longitudinal element so the longitudinal element will receive and absorb the impact in the event of collision. Preferably, the lateral elements are opposite end portions of a resilient tube which extends transversely through the longitudinal element forwardly of the keel stick. In this position, the resilient tube will be stricken and deformed by the keel stick when the longitudinal element is subjected to an axial impact force of sufficient magnitude. It is also preferred that the longitudinal element has a reduced diameter resilient bore portion located forwardly of and aligned with the keel stick, whereby the energy of impact will be partially dissipated when the keel stick is driven into the reduced diameter bore upon impact.
The invention also includes an improved relationship between the wing sticks and the cross stick which is connected to the wing sticks and holds them in spaced relationship. This feature is similar to the connector used in the previously-mentioned Green patent in the respect that it is a rod-and-socket connection. However, the improvement herein utilizes socket bores which are slightly inclined relative to each other, and a cross rod which is flexed in order to be received by the socket bores, thereby establishing firm frictional engagement between the elements of the rod-and-socket connection means. Preferably, the socket bores are located in blocks mounted on the wing sticks.
Another feature pertaining to the connection between the cross stick and the wing sticks is an arrangement whereby this connection is slidable in a direction parallel to the respective wing sticks, enabling the cross stick to move slightly in a fore and aft direction during flight. Adjustably positioned cross sticks have been proposed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,500 which issued to Alfred E. Hartig on Oct. 17, 1967. In that case, however, the cross stick was attached to selected pairs of wing blocks and was incapable of movement relative to the wing sticks during flight of the device. According to this invention, the connector means which connects the opposite ends of the cross stick to the wing sticks enables the opposite ends of the cross stick to slide relative to their respective wing sticks. Strings are connected to the connector means for flying the device so that during flight the connector means will slide forwardly to an extent dependent upon the tension in the strings to change the shape and rigidity of the device.
A further feature of the invention relates to the manner in which strings are connected to a control rod or other elements of the device. Normally, simple knots, eyes and other simple structures are used for such connection, but there have been prior proposals which, like the present invention, utilize a member with a plurality of holes through which the string is threaded in a back-and-forth manner. For example, Zobl U.S. Pat. No. 3,317,165 discloses a bridle which is threaded through four adjacent holes in a connector plate. The threading of the bridle string through the holes provides sufficient friction to avoid sliding movement of the string therethrough. The present invention, rather than relying on frictional engagement between the string and the string-retaining member, provides friction between different portions of the string in a manner which deters abrasion of the string and simplifies adjustment of the string position. According to this feature which may be applied to devices other than kite-like structures, a solid body is provided with three bores through which the string is threaded back and forth to form, on opposite sides of the body, a loop and an extending portion of the string. At least one of the extending portions passes through the one loop adjacent thereto whereby the application of tension to the other extending portion will draw the one loop against the one extending portion to prevent longitudinal movement of the string relative to the body. Preferably, both extending portions of the string extend through their adjacent loops, and the bores are rounded at the exterior surface of the body to reduce abrasion and to reduce the size of the exterior surface beneath the loop so the loop will exert greater pressure on the extending portion therebeneath.
One feature of the invention is specifically adapted for use in connection with dogfighting competition. Unlike any prior devices known to the applicant, this involves means for disconnecting a flying string from the sail in response to pulling forces exerted on the tail by the kite of another competitor. Preferably, this string-disconnect mechanism includes a release pin which has a pair of bendable diverging legs. The disconnectible string is normally connected to the kite by means of a loop therein which passes through a bore on the kite body. The pin is positioned in the loop and serves normally to prevent the loop from being withdrawn through the bore. However, when sufficient tension is applied to the tail and pin when the tail is struck by the kite of another competitor, the pin is pulled from within the loop, enabling the loop to pass through the bore and become disconnected. The stricken kite will fall, but preferably it remains connected by another string so that it may be retrieved by the losing competitor.
A further feature pertains to the assembly kit for the kite-like flying device. While prior kites have often been provided with written instructions for positioning and adjustment of the bridle strings, it has been found that some kite-like devices are so critical that such instructions are inadequate or confusing. To overcome this problem, the kit is provided with a template which has markings which are aligned at a given longitudinal position on the frame of the kite. The template is provided for means for designating the location of the connector located at the apex of the V-shaped bridle as prescribed by the manufacturer.
The many aspects of the invention are susceptible to adaptation for use in connection with a wide variety of kite-like devices. This specification describes only a preferred embodiment, with the understanding that the invention may take many different forms.